


Green Tears and Warm Hands

by haizegato, lunaticastike



Series: Thinkfast prompts [2]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I blame lunaticastike, M/M, Panic Attack, anxious!tommy, bamf!kate, coffe and noodles, he deals with feelings, hopefully the wont look too OOC, id say a lot, idk its just boys dealing with feelings, sassy!kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haizegato/pseuds/haizegato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticastike/pseuds/lunaticastike
Summary: He looked for him quickly but still no sign. He ran around the field searching every hidden corner, every inch except where the explosion had taken place. A shiver ran through him, what if he had hurt David?
(Nah, just trying to scare you! Nobody dies I swear. It goes like this:)
David is hurt after an explosion caused by Tommy and the white haired boy blames himself. We'll see how he reacts this and how it makes him feel, cos, you know, he is a kind of constipated person when it comes to feelings. 
 
haizegato: As the other one Lunaticastike challenge me (coffcofforderedcoffcoff) to do again "You love me. right?" of this prompt: http://marbleaide.tumblr.com/post/146526875705/potrix-the-queerschlaeger





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaticastike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticastike/gifts).



An explosion made his ears ring, it was deafening. He felt his fingers tingle from the vibrations. Speed looked up and searched for his teammates. When the sound came back he heard a soft grunt coming from his left. His brother was trying to help his boyfriend get up, a hard task for any human but him, a warlock.

The smoke started to lift and he could see the rest of his friends. Everyone except David who was nowhere to be seen.

“David?” he called “David!”

He looked for him quickly but still no sign. He ran around the field searching every hidden corner, every inch except where the explosion had taken place. A shiver ran through him, what if he had hurt David?

He went back thinking about all the posible endings, the good and the bad ones. He tried to keep his cool, but panic was starting to rise. What if he had hurt David? He couldn't breathe. His lungs just wouldn't take it.

 

 

Wiccan saw his brother kneeled and clenching his chest, he could sense him struggling to take a breath. Billy run to his brother, worried.

“Tommy! TOMMY! What’s wrong?” he didn't answer, he was too busy being overwhelmed by an unknown force. “Tommy, please, What’s wrong!?”

Speed tried to rise his head and looked him in the eye, even then he could see he was too far away.

“Da—vid—where- Ah-“ he kept gasping for breath.

Billy understood, no more words needed to be said. He called for Teddy and told him to stay with Tommy while he did a location spell.

It took him a while to find a hint of David, he started pulling and pulling from the thread until he finally could know where he was exactly, right where a pile of rocks stood. Wiccan got down to work. He started chanting ‘IwanttomovethestonesslowlyIwanttomovethestonesslowlyIwanttomovethestonesslowlyIwanttomovethestonesslowly’… Pieces started glowing blue and raise little by little around the warlock, he moved then carefully, not wanting to case a landslide.

There he was, lying on a big rock, thankfully shielded by another. Wiccan let a soft sigh of relief but kept his concentration, didn't want to get distracted and bury Prodigy alive. When he finally could see most of David he lied the rest of the stones and called for Teddy.

“Ted! I found him, help me move him!” he shouted. Teddy perked up at the news and put a green hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

“Hey Tommy, we got David, we got him” he pulled him into a half hug and keep repeating the same sentence again and again until he finally could get a reaction from the white haired boy. He seemed to have steadied his breath, but was still hyperventilating.

Hulkling helped Tommy get up and started walking fast towards where Wiccan stood. He felt something dash near him, which make him fly to the spot, worried.

 

 

Tommy froze when he saw David, unconscious and bleeding. He took a shaky breath and looked at his brother kneeled in front of him, shining, the cold rising of panic coming back. Billy stopped chanting again.

“He’s alive” the warlock told him, knowing how his brother was going to react. “He just hit his head and he might have a few bones broken but I think he is gonna make it.”

It still happened though. Speed collapsed in a fit of sobs, grasping at his brothers arm. The other one hugged him tightly and petted his hair whispering reassuring words.

“I thought… I thought I killed him, it’s my fault, it’s my fault!” he managed to say. He was hugged even more tightly. In the sky the sound of helicopter’s propellers could be heard.

 

 

 

 

_“I … never seen him like this, he usually is so…”_

_“…but he is used to hide how he … it was too much, even …”_

_“I’m just worried, he … since it happened. … leave his side”_

_“They said he… we just … to wait…”_

 

 

He could hear people whispering around him. His eyelids fluttered open, the light was blinding.

“Tommy, wake up! He is conscious.” he heard.

David slowly turned his head to look at them and he noticed the worry in their eyes. When he looked at Tommy he saw him flitch almost imperceptibly. The speedster wouldn't meet his eyes, he had barely glimpsed at him before looking away. Billy and Teddy, sensing the awkwardness, decided to go get some coffee. Those two needed to talk.

David was the first one to speak:

“Tommy” he said “Tommy look at me.” “No.” “Seriously, Tommy, What’s going on with you?” asks David with his pretty smile.

“It’s nothing!” shouted waving his arms wildly. By the time he realized, he was talking so fast David couldn’t understand him.

“Tommy Shepherd, you know that when you speak so fast I can't follow you.” he told, worried.

 

The white haired boy just stared at him, frustrated, not sure if at the verge of tears or about to explode. Or both.

“I was worried about you, asshole!!” he screamed “You were supposed to be the smart one!”

David widened his eyes, flabbergasted.

“You were worried about me? About being hit? Oh man, you shouldn't have.” he smiled sadly “This is just a scratch compared to when I was an X-men. Really, Tommy. Explosions, assaults" he remembers carefreely.

Tommy hit the table soundly.

“You are so stupid!!! Dumbass! Imbecile!“ he gets up and grabs him by the T-shirt ”I thought, oh god…”

“I’m sorry—” David started to apologize. “No!! You don't get it!! I thought…, I thought I lost you!" he looked him right in the eye, intensely, all the pain and fear splashed on his face.

The anger starts to subdue and tears start forming. He rested his forehead against the other boy and closed his eyes.

“I thought you died” he whispered “I almost I killed you. It would have been my fault, I caused the explosion. I didn't check if there was anyone near, I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't find you anywhere. You almost died because of me…” He felt so overwhelmed.

Green eyes met brown eyes and he couldn't take what he saw in them. So he ran, just like always did.

“Tommy!” David called. He tried to follow fully aware that he wouldn't reach him, but the sudden movement made his head dizzy.

 

 

Kate was waiting outside when she felt the rush of wind. _Dammit, Tommy. Stupid speedster._ she thought. The nurses rushed to David for some reason, and after she had made sure he was ok, Kate went after Tommy, leaving Billy and Teddy to watch over Prodigy.

Others may have thought he had run away and was already in Tokyo by now but she new better. He wasn’t some sociopath nor he was insensible as everybody thought, he was just emotionally constipated and also had a hard time staying still. The white haired boy had stayed next to David while he was unconscious, even though they had tried to persuade him to go home and sleep for a bit. The team had allowed it since nobody had ever seen him like that. He probably was still around, so she started looking for him. She checked the hospital rooms, corridors, any corner she could think of. In the end, there weren't many places she hadn't searched, except the rooftop. When she arrived to the door was locked but as Speed could go through anything she tried her luck. She kicked the door open, thanking the night she spent training and her combat boots.

The rooftop was empty, with only the light of the moon illuminating it. He heard a distant sob in the dark, sitting near a railing with his knees against his chest, there was Tommy. When he realized Kate was approaching he dried his face of tears and snot, quickly. He suddenly got up and appeared in front of her.

“What’s up?” his voice was still raw. He tried to crack a joke, failing miserably.

“Tommy,” she raised an arm and put her hand in his shoulder, he was vibrating faintly. “You are a wreck, dummy. Come here.”

“Ahahahah,” laughed bitterly “What’s with you and hugs? You have been all touchy feely the last few days.”

“Stop hiding it, asshole. Just let it go.” she ordered him, squishing.

 

And there there they were, tears rolling down his cheeks, his body shaking violently.

“He could be dead, he could have died and it would have been on me” he whispered.

“No one blames you, honey, specially David. You made a mistake, you are human, you are allowed to”

“I do, it’s my fault. I needed to be better, faster, I should have known. I wouldn't have taken it, I can’t” he took a deep breath, shakily “I wouldn't be able to live knowing David died because of me.”

An 'oh' escaped from Kate’s lips and then she smiled. Or smirked. Nobody could tell in the dark.

“Tommy, I need to tell you something.” she said seriously, Tommy stood very still when he heard her tone “David… he… he is not okay. He, he is getting wo—”

 

And she was alone in less than a second. Hawkeye stretched her arms and sighed happily.

“That should do it” said while she started walking back.

Tommy entered the room like a gust of wind, startling Teddy and Billy who were tiredly cuddling on a chair. They managed to get up with ought to much effort. Teddy looked at his boyfriend and hinted subtly to the door. They left Speed to face an unconscious David, again. He looked pretty pale, exhausted, but still alive.

For the first time since the mutation kicked in, he felt that everything was going too slow, even him. The white haired boy sat down in the chair next to the bed and hesitatingly holds David’s hand between his. It was funny how his hand was soft, after all he had gone through. It’s funny how warm his hand were and how cold it made him feel at that moment. It almost made him smile how he just noticed something so obvious. He let his head fall on their entangled hands.

“Hey David, you won’t die on me now right? After all that happened, you won’t leave me alone right, David?” he sniffed soundly “Don’t you dare do this to me! Please, please stay with me. Please, please, please. Don’t die. Oh god, oh god it’s my fault oh my god, it’s my fault. Please, stay with me, I’ll do anything, you know all you have to do is ask.”

“Oh, would you, now? Then next time, when we go out to eat noodles, you are paying.” he spoke while he sat up.

He smiled softly when he saw their hands. Tommy didn’t even bother to hide his tears this time, he started weeping and launched himself on to David, holding him close, scared of ever letting go. _Good grief, I’m starting to resemble Billy_. he thought. _Wait… Damn you Kate. You are so dead._

“Ouch! Careful there, you might break me this time!” he laughed. The green eyed boy let go a bit. Meanwhile, David tried to dry the rivers his tears had become unsuccessfully. “What?” he asked. He couldn't believe his eyes. “I mean, If you insist on saying it was your fault you should make it up to me, right? Noodles,.. and coffee."

“Coffee and noodles, seriously? You could ask for anything and you ask for this? Only you, David, only you,” He had stopped crying. He was too lost in the fact that they were so close.

“Well, what did you expect? It’s me who we are talking about? Me… and you.” he said playfully.

Tommy’s eyes shone with a new glint of understanding and grinned: “You love me, right?” David eyebrow twitched “Ohhhhhhhh, you sooooo do!”

“What do you think, dork?” he saw Tommy blush furiously but recovered quickly.

None of them knew who moved first nor they cared. They were kissing, not the desperate smooches one would think of after everything that had been going on. But a sweet and slow kiss filled with promises and forgiveness.

“It’s a date then” he whispered against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Haizegato: Soooooooooo there go my boyz again, being silly and cute"!!!! And Kate being a total Bamf and taking no shit from Tommy asfdfghjkl.
> 
> As you can see is longer than the other one! I might just thank Lunaticastike cos she started basically spamming when I got stuck. Like she keep writing it and I was just OMG stop! I love youuuuu but I wanna write it myseeelf. In the end, I basically took the general ideas and glue them together ^ ^. And translated to english. Thats why she is tagged as co-author. 
> 
> AAAAAAlso If you liked this one but you preffer something more domestic you have it in the series.
> 
> So If you have any ideas to share, or you see any mistakes, please do comment! xoxo


End file.
